


Color Me Love

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Color Play, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Party, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to Pandemonium for a luminous party.





	Color Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> For the #ficletinstruments challenge on tumblr/twitter. Prompt was Neon. Suddenly had this vision and had to try it out, very very hard to crop it to 500 words, though, wanted to draw it out a lot, ha

Their hands are tightly entwined as Magnus leads him into Pandemonium. Alec’s heartbeat quickens with the music, sensations unfamiliar, yet exciting. 

His breath catches at the sight – Shadowhunters and Downworlders of all kinds, their mostly naked bodies splashed with a multitude of bright neon colors, glowing as they’re dancing in the darkness around them.

“This is… different.” He muses into Magnus’ ear, catching the glimmer in his eyes as he turns to him. 

“Different in a way I can get you excited for?” Alec shivers as Magnus’ breath tingles against his skin. Judging from the way his body reacts, he already is. 

Magnus smirks, pulling him toward the buckets filled with neon colors, and Alec watches as he takes off his shirt and drops it to the floor.

“Your turn.” His golden eyes flash with mischief and desire, and Alec feels mesmerized, forgotten they’re not alone.

The corner of his mouth curls up as he grabs and pulls his top over his head, finding Magnus gazing at him with an intensity leading straight to his groin. He swallows as he watches Magnus dip his fingers into the yellow, and smear it right across his chest, causing him to shudder.

“Don’t be coy, Alexander.” Magnus’ eyes twinkle, and Alec, not shying away from a challenge, dips his fingers into the blue, and trails them over Magnus’ abs, their eyes locked. 

Magnus’ smile is heated as he grabs Alec’s neck, smearing more of the yellow there, his tongue running along his lips, inside his mouth when he opens up with a moan that’s reverberating between them.

They cover each other with different colors, drawing and smudging, smiles, soft gasps, and sweet moans swallowed by eager mouths as they kiss, moving against each other, lost in the music as much as in their own rhythm. 

Alec moves back in surprise, tasting a splash of red he drew on Magnus’ face. “Is that… strawberry?” 

“They all taste differently. Try this one.” Magnus quips proudly, and holds a green finger to Alec’s lips, his heartbeat quickening as it vanishes partly inside Alec’s mouth. 

Alec licks the color off almost obscenely. “Mm, lime.” He drops his head to Magnus’ neck, tasting the yellow, the purple on his collarbone, licks the blue off his abs while Magnus tugs on his hair, urging him on with delight.

Their eyes meet avidly, chests heaving with a burning need for each other. Magnus pulls him up, his fingers suddenly covered in different paints as he draws on Alec’s neck rune. 

“Rainbow,” he murmurs before lapping them off lavishly, Alec’s eyes falling shut as he groans with the sensations, and trembles as he grips Magnus’ hips.

“I think… we need to cool down.” He wheezes.

Magnus hums and draws back, water suddenly sprinkling on everyone, the paints running slowly off of their bodies, alighting the floor as Alec gapes wondrously.

They touch, taste, and kiss covetously, until the last drop of color has joined the bright liquid sea at their feet.


End file.
